And I've Just Found I'm Addicted To You
by Yandere Kagamine Gabii
Summary: "How could I not realize Kagaene-san all this time? She's so adorable,smart and sweet! And the worst is: How could I fall in love for a girl that I never talked and I realized her existence when she helped me to make a History test?"
1. How couldn't I realize her?

***~ And I've Just Found I'm Addicted To You ~***

**.**

***~ Chapter 1 ~***

**.**

**A/N: *UPDATED* And I'm writing another fanfic****. And,look,it's about Rin and Len! Again! Oh great! Even though the tittle comes from Juvenille...It's not Juvenille,children. Still,I ask for you read it! Have a great reading!**

**.**

***~ Len's POV ~***

_"How couldn't I realize her all this time?"_

It's 6 o'clock. "Yay,it's time to go to school!",I can hear Lenka cheering downstairs. Seriously,what's wrong with her? How,in name of God,can she...like school? School is a hell! Specially if your school is Crypton Gakuen.

I'm Kagamine Len. I have 14 years and I can't find my damn cellphone. That's wonderful. My life is wonderful. I love being ironic,like now.

- Rinto,where's my cellphone? - I shouted to my brother,and opened the door like the world was about to end. I started to shake and bitch-slapping him - WAKE UP BASTARD!

- Oi,Len~ - Rinto yawned - Did you tried to search on the fridge?

- I'LL KILL YOU LATER,STUPID! - I left the room while Rinto started to laugh like it wouldn't have tomorrow

I grab my backpack and went downstairs,but first,locking Rinto in his room. Ha-ha. Jerk. I get downstairs and grab a toast. "PFORMPFING LIPFO,LENPFA,MOPFM" (Morning Lilo,Lenka,Mom)",I said. Then Rinto get downstairs,furious and grab my shirt.

- ARE YOU INSANE,BOY? - he started to shake me,like Nero did with him in Saturday

- Ha-ha-ha. - I laugh - AND NOW,REVENGE~! - I caught his toast and eat it (such a Raito feeling in Death Note. Without Gumi I would never laugh about this scene)

- Now I'm hungry... - then he started to kick and punch me. We fell on the ground and started to fight

- Stop you two! - Lilo - our oldest brother - caught Rinto

- Lenka-chan... - Rinto started to sob - Don't you have any toast for me...?

- No! - she laugh and we made a high-five

- Hey you all,let's go,we're late! - Nero now was outside the house,waiting for us. And obviously,texting to someone

- Bye-bye~! - Lenka and Mom waved to us

Every morning was like this. Me and Rinto fighting after wake up,Nero texting messages,Lenka spending time with Mom and Lilo driving his car to go his job.

.

And for the sake of hapiness...Is Monday. Monday the most wonderful day in the week. You have to forget about weekend and go to school. It's no good. And here I am,in classroom studying what 2nd World War really was. I'm not carrying about it,but... Oh my,how much I love History. I have to stop with all my sarcasm.

- So class,we are going to have now a test about this theme - DJGHDJGHDJGHDJGHJD WHAT? - I need five minutes,so in that time you all can erase your awnsers on the arm

Everybody made a disapprove face. Not that Kamui-sensei would care. He really wouldn't. And I got in panic. I'M THE WORST STUDENT AT HISTORY. I even felt he was looking at me with a certain evil face saying something like "HAHA,DIE."

- I'm going to die,I'm going to die,I'm going to die,I'm going to die... - I repeat to myself

- Ahmn...Kagamine-kun...? - I heard a weak voice. JESUS,IT'S YOU? Wait...isn't that...Kagaene-san voice...? - ...Are you feeling alright? You're sweating and your face looks red...

- Y-yes...I am okay... - I looked back and saw her. Her face looked so worried. Weird - I just...Don't know anything about this stupid test...

- R-really...? - she looked to me

- Yeah... I'm such the worst student at this subject... - depression time

- You shouldn't really say this... I-I think I c-can help you... - she wants to help me...? - If you want to,of course!

- Help me...? - I was confused but outside I was looking at her with a goofy-smile

- I-I think I get about th-this subject... - she looked down

- It would be an honor... Thank you... - I smiled and I felt him looking confused at us

- It's okay... - now that she realized she was looking to floor and not to me,she blushed and we looked now eye to eye. That moment I felt something so...Weird. Like my heart suddenly beat faster than the normal

- Fine! - I cheered and when the bell rang I looked to Kamui-sensei with a smile. He was angry. Ha-ha. It's time to shine.

.

In fucking 5 minutes she made me understand all of the subject. Kagaene-san is an angel! WHAT DID I SAID? NO,NO,SHE'S NOT! I'm just...

- I'm just... grateful for- - LIKE IF I SHOUTED TO THE WORLD,EVERYONE IN THE CLASS LISTENED TO MY WORDS

- What are you saying there,stupid? - that girl,Ayase,said - We're trying to start our test!

- Fine,fine,bitch... - I sat on my chair. Kagaene-san laughed softly,I almost couldn't hear her - Happy? - she released a deadly look

Then,Kamui-sensei give us the test. It was like... easy. FOR THE FIRST TIME,ME,KAGAMINE LEN,CAN SAY IT WAS AN EASY TEST! THE AWESOME ME IS MAKING THE TEST WITHOUT ANY WHITE AWNSER! I was really happy doing that test. Kagaene-san as always,finished first. AND FOR ONE REAL MIRACLE,I FINISHED AFTER HER! Ayase was going to deliver it (as always) after Kagaene-san,BUT THE AWESOME ME COULD DO IT FIRST! HA-HA! GET THAT,BITCH!

She stared to me with another evil look. I smiled to her and she got all angry. I swear I tryied to stiffle a laugh. I sat again and I saw a piece of a torn paper. And it was pink. It was written _"I'm glad you could do it! I also really hope you have a good result! Oh! I'm so sorry to intrude in your school life! Please forget it!"_

After two minutes wondering if I was really going to awnser I said she shouldn't apologize,that I should say thanks a million times. And that I wasn't going to forget that soon. Finally,she looked to me and I saw she was blushed. Again,my heart runned fast again. What the shit is wrong with me today?

.

Who is going to hate me tomorrow? Kagaene-san! Yeah,I'm walking with her to home. I don't know,but looks like she didn't liked it. Or maybe she don't want to talk with me because she's shy. I think. I **never** talked to her. Is that possible? How couldn't I realized her all this time?

No,it doesn't means I "like" her. I'm just saying she's a cool girl. She's just quiet,just that. But she's nice. Yeah,she's nice. I mentioned about her to Gumi and she was about to squeal "OMG" in front of everyone. Gumi... Damn you. It just made me think more of Kagaene-san. STOP WITH THIS LEN,RIGHT NOW. NOW,NOW AND NOW. Kagaene-san,Kagaene-san,Kagaene-san,Kagaene-chan,Rin-san,Rin-chan...Rin-chan?

- Rin-chan? - YOU SAID IT TOO LOUD BASTARD,WHY DID YOU...?

- What? - she looked at me and I wished to die that moment

- Nothing really,hehehe... - I scratched my hair - Sorry...

- Don't need to! - she smiled - I was intruding in your life...maybe...maybe I couldn't help you,maybe you're mad at me and...Rin,be quiet! - her face now turned red - Sorry...

- Hahaha,don't worry - see,see? she's nice - Those things always happen with me - I smiled and looked at her

- ...Really? - she turned to me again

- Really! - we both laugh

- So,Kagamine-san,my house is in this street - she pointed to the left and I saw a street with lots of trees - I'm going to l-leave you now

- Fine then... Sorry again leave all this trouble to you... - I scratched my hair (damn again)

- So...Bye-bye - she waved to me and with no reason I got sad. I'm seriously sick

.

**Continue...**

**.**

_**Let me remember to you all: This is adapted. If you don't remember,the first version was the Math test one. I'm really sorry for those who liked that version. Also,I'm glad with everybody that reviewed and favorited. It really made me happy~! /o/**_

_**New version will be also released with chapter two. Hope you enjoy it~! /o/**_


	2. I get distracted with her smile

***~ And I've Just Found I'm Addicted To You ~***

**.**

***~ Chapter 2 ~***

**.**

**A/N: Oh! Oh! Please,read this. This is VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT. If you didn't see,chapter 1 was updated. If there is any problem and you couldn't see the new one,please,warn me! I hope you like this chapter. You know,I think it was so cuute~! But,I want to see what you guys think first...**

**.**

**Len's POV**

_"I was so distracted with her smile that I fell"_

My name is Kagamine Len and,three days ago,I met a girl. Her name is Kagaene Rin-san. She is in the same classroom that I. It's hard to say I never noticed her. In fact,I did,but she was nothing more than "another girl in the classroom". But,three days ago,she saved my (school) life. Because of her,I got an A on the test. YOU KNOW WHAT IS AN **A** FOR ME? IN HISTORY? HISTORY CLASSES WITH KAMUI GAKUPO-SAN? IT'S LIKE A MIRACLE! A GIFT OF GOD! SHE LIKE...SAVED ME!

But,getting this behind,something strange happened since then. For a reason I can't understand,I can't take her face of my mind. In those last days,I dreamed with her. And everytime she passes closer to me,my heart suddenly get faster and faster. I'm a bit worried about it. I'm not sure if I'm sick or something. It can be a mere coincidence,you may think. But you know...It's weird. Nevermind.

At this moment I'm on the Science class. Sciences classes are with Kiyoteru-sensei. He's a nice guy. BUT,at his subject I just sucks. What that mean? I have to study. No good. Instead of this,Kiyoteru-sensei classes are great! He always make lots of jokes with everyone! And his tests are really easy. Ask more?

But today I was counting the seconds to that class finish. I was a bit anxious. On next class we (Utatane and I) were going to make a bet on a race. He promissed to give me new sneakers if I win. If I don't,he would take this money and give it to Rinto,that stupid brother of mine. Pff,stupid Utatane... He's going to see who is the best.

Suddenly,without any reason,my eyes turned to see Kagaene-san. MY EYES ARE CURSED,BECAUSE THEY DID IT BY THEMSELVES! No kidding! It wasn't from my will! It just happened! And there I was staring to her with no reason. Her Science partner was Ayase (poor Rin-chan... Wait? Rin-chan? WHAT DID I SAY?). Ayase was always too rigid and I sometimed had some pity of Rin-chan. Life is unfair.

- Kagamine-kun,there is something intersting on the windows? - my head turned slowly and I saw Kiyoteru-sensei staring to me

- ...Yeah... There was airplanes! - I smiled like a goofy - There was a cool airplane flying there and I saw it,it was cool and it was an airplaine so...you get it,don't?

- Yeah,yeah... - he whispered,smiling - Next class we should discuss about airplaines,don't you think,Kagamine-kun?

- Yesh,yesh! - I continued to smile - You know,I think airplanes are such interesting things to study,they're awesome,Kiya-chan... - now that smile became an evil smile and sensei looked a bit embarassed

- ...N-never call me Kiya-chan again...I hate it... - he stared with an deadly look while all the class laughed

.

And we all were at the Gym! Ta-da-da-da~! Oh,Gym. Just to breathe in there make me happy. It smells like...action. Talking about action,in exactly 10 minutes,our race starts. Kaito looked at me a bit "be careful" and I only could smile to him. Kaito is from a higher grade,but he kills classes to see events like bets happen in the Gym. And I think he comes here to see girls running. Oh well. Nevermind.

In this exact moment,the girls are playing volleyball. Then,I looked at Rin-chan. She wasn't very good at sports. I heard from Miki a long time ago that she was weak,because of a disease. So she couldn't play well. But today it seems diferent. She's like...happy. Good. I like when she's smiling- STOP WITH IT RIGHT NOW.

And now,the game are over. Rin-chan's team lost (again). And (again) Ayase is shouting at her. Saying that she doesn't do anything,that she's stupid. I wonder if Rin-chan is sad about it. Of course,I think she already is. But,later I talk with Ayase.

- LEN-CHAN,GO FOR IT! - I looked to Kaito and spelled "shit"

- Haha,Kagamine... - Utatane laughed - You aren't going to win...Never. Look at my cheer - four or five girls squealed at that moment

- They aren't talking about you,Utatane... - I gave my best and sexy smile. Yes,I'm hot. Maybe not,but let me pretend for a sigle moment - Of course they are talking about **me. **You know,I'm so cool and my hair doesn't look like this - I pointed to his hair - Snow whore

- Shut up,blond bitch - he smiled. IS THAT IT,BITCHES,HE** SMILED**? OH MAN! IT'S PATHETHIC

- We are going to see,Utatane... - I looked to win this shit,you'll see...

We prepared ourselves and then a random someone gave the start. In begging,Utatane was leading. That snow whore was pretty fast! But I knew that he was going to get tired soon. 3 laps around gym. It's too much for him.

My sneakers started to make that noise when it meets with the ground in a incredible speed. Let's ignore that my sneakers always looked like shit. And the sook was ripping while I runned. I could hear lots of people cheering or just screaming "OH YEAH,GO ON YOU TWO!".

It was already lap 3 when I started to run faster than Utatane. Like I thought,he was tired and he couldn't even breathe well. And I started to run faster and faster,with my feet in fire. People screamed louder and louder and I think I saw Gumo (Gumi's oldest brother). Anyway,the finish line was getting closer. That time,I made a big shit.

So,there I was,running and suddenly my cursed eyes wandered throught the crowd. Everybody was united,cheering. And then I saw her. There she was,sitting alone. And in those 4389593476471 nanoseconds,she looked at me too. And then...She smiled. That wonderful,sweet and shining smile. An oportunity someone would never have in life. Now shit happen: I was so distracted with her that I fell. YES. HOW CAN THAT BE POSSIBLE?

And to get it worse,everybody in that stupid gym started to laugh. And I tried to stand up,but,damn. I couldn't. Then,Utatane started to getting closer. And when I finally got up,he won. UTATANE PIKO WON. THAT'S RIDICULOUS. I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST FOR THIS SHITTIE BOY. I'M FEELING LIKE SHIT,MAN.

- Did you saw that Kagamine? If you win this race,you could get something to buy new sneakers - oh,I also think that - But,the awesome me,as always,win

- Shut up,snow whore. Don't you forget the challenge have three races. Better keep this money,because I'm surely going to win next - I smiled with that sexy smiled I talked about

- We'll see then... - he walked away,along with the rest of crowd

Later,I realized Kaito was gone. So,I took my backpack and checked my cellphone. Gumi called and Kaito left a message that said "Gumo and I killed all the classes of today to get some ice-cream~! So,enjoy yourself in hell~!"

This bastard is going to die. Now,if I'm not wrong we were about to have Math classes with Sakine-sensei. I falled,my face have lots of scratches (and it's hurting and bleeding a lot). I think I'm going to nursery. Then,when I was about to leave the gym,I heard it

- Kagamine-kun! Kagamine-kun! Are you alright? - Rin-chan runned to me. I DIDN'T SAW HER LEAVING WHAT THA-?

- ...Yeah,I think - she looked with so much worry that I almost felt sad - But,you know,er...You don't need to worry about it! Haha!

- Of course I need! - SHE GOT MAD? - I-I mean...you're so hurt and your face is bledding - she put two finger in one scratch and my heart beat faster again - Shouldn't you go to nursery? I can go with you! - then she get all red - Only if you want to...of course...

.

- It's closed... - Rin-chan tried to open the door but it was useless

Yeah,we study on a school that have a nursery which never works. Fault of who? Ann-chan. That lazy woman. Oh,Ann (also known as "Sweet Ann",even she doesn't have nothing you can call "Sweet") is a friend of Rinto and I. She works on school,but rarely take care of nursery.

- But,you know,Rin-chan,don't even mind about it! I'm okay! - I forced a laugh

- Rin-chan...? - she looked happy for a moment

- ...eh? - YEAH I WAS CONFUSED

- No...Nevermind - she got blush and sad at same time. Did I said something wrong? - Well,if Sweet Ann isn't there...I'll take care of you by myself!

She took a blue and white box from her backpack. In that box,there was some band-aids,a small mirror,cotton and something that looked like alcohol. We sat on the stairs and she cleaned my face with that alcohol thing and cotton. It burned a bit. But I was a bit happy. And my fucking nitro heart beat faster again. Then she put two band-aids on my face: one in my forehead and another in the left cheek.

- Kagamine-kun... - she looked embarassed and she was very blush - I-I know it's a bit girly but...I don't have another one... - she gave me the mirror - T-take a look by yourself...

I took long for realize it. I was with a bunny band-aid. And a pink bunny. IT WAS DAMN RIDICULOUS. But,I couldn't reclaim. She made me a favor and even thought I have a bunny band-aid on my face,I couldn't do more then thank her. I said lots of times "thank you". She smiled again and my face get in fire.

Then,after a long time,we get in the classroom. And unfortunately,today it wasn't Sakine-sensei class. It was from...

- Oh,finally you two are here! - Kamui-sensei. Rin-chan and I blushed at same time.

- No,we're still there! - I sat on my chair,totally mad

- So,I wish you two could stop date during my classes,fine? - he said,and gave an evil smile

- WHAT? - Rin looked surprised too - I was just in nursery,fine?

- Really? Ann-chan didn't told me she have changed to pink-bunny band-aids - and the whole class laughed

That was when I sank my face on the table. I think I was all red,because my face was in fire. Rin-chan was blushed and Ayase was looking at her with a deadly look. Shit. Ayase is mad with Rin-chan again. And today,it's because of me.

.

- Kagaene-san...? - the bell rang and everybody was out of class,instead of me,her,and some useless people

- Yeah? - she looked at me

- T-t-thank y-you for taking c-care of me today... - I was all red again and she laughed softly

- You're welcome,Kagamine-kun... - she gave a cute smile,enough for getting me more red - I'm sorry for make you be embarassed in front of everyone... I guess I shouldn't intrude in your life again and-

- Please,don't feel sorry! - I smiled - I have to be greateful for you!

Don't know when I said that I felt 4678258758752401 of eyes looking at us. I (think) heard a girl saying something like "MOE~!" but I ignored it.

- S-so I think I'm going for now! - she smiled again and runned out of classroom

- Hey! - I tried to call her but it was useless

- OMG IT WAS SO CUTE LEN,I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! - Gumi jumped of my back

- LEN-KUN YOU FELL IN LOVE,THAT'S SO WONDERFUL! - Miki hugged me

- WHAT ARE YOU TWO SAYING? - they get off me and started to laugh

- Aw,Len-kun... Do you **really** think we didn't see that? - Miki said

- Yeah,yeah! I can't even believe it! - Gumi smiled

- I. AM. NOT. IN. LOVE. FOR. RIN-CHAN! - I shouted to the empty class

- YOU CALL HER RIN-CHAN,THAT'S SO MOE~! - they said

- Forget it! She just helped me! Rin-chan is my friend! - when I said that,we were already waiting for the bus

- Don't worry Lenny,I'll make her be with you,no matter what - Gumi eyes were sparkling

- Ah,shut up Gumi... - everybody laughed then

.

It's already 3AM and I can't sleep. What's wrong with me? Since I met her,my life get confused. I'm getting confused. Kagaene Rin-chan. It's possible that I...? No. Nevermind

.

**Continue...**

**.**

_**OMG! FINALLY! /=w=)/**_

_**How are you all? I need a lot to thanks for all the support and the fact you all keep favoriting it! I'm so happy about it! *W***_

**_Seems like I have reviews to awnser *proud*_**

**_Asuka99: I'm glad you like it! Yeah... ^^' I'm still working on it,I'm sorry for all those mistakes. Here's a chapter for you! Please,keep reading it!_**

**_SoulsofTeardrops: Thank you! *w*_**

**_I'm also grateful for those who favorited it! So,see you all on chapter 3~! Yahoo~! /õ/_**


	3. SERIOUS SHIT NOW

**Dear Readers,**

I'm so glad you all have been reading (and like!) my fanfic. So,I've must tell you all that I'll change account and delete it. Later then,I'll rewrite (and clear some mistakes) on "Addicted to You" and "Romance Touch". The other ones will be as well delete. Then I ask you all to being patient and wait a new release.

Thanks for compreension

PS: _My fanfics will keep with their original name,so it won't be too hard to find it~ __  
><em>


End file.
